He hero, She sidekick
by Dsman
Summary: Ron is the hero, Kim is the sidekick. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1 Preschool

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Have a nice my son" said Ron's adtopted father.

"Oh please remember no showing off your special abiltys" said his adtopted mother.

"I understand I just hope I make some friends" said Ron.

"Don't worry young one you shell" said Ron's mom

Ron waved good by as he walked past a young red head who was talking to her parents. Ron did not stop to listen or to say high hwe went in all by his self like a big boy. He sat down waiting for the teacher who came in five minutes later with the red head girl from outside.

"Ok now lets introduce our selfs my name is Ms. Fulton we shell start with you in the back" said the teacher.

"I'm Josh Mankey"

"I'm Nova Heart"

"Ned Billing"

"Brick Flag"

"Karen Tove"

"Tara King"

"Bonnie Rockweller"

"Bobby Flat"

"Ron Stoppable"

No one heard what the little red head had siad as all she did was mumble.

"My name is Kim Possible" said the red head quietly.

"Now that's a lovely name" said Ms. Fulton.

"Ms. Fulton what do we do now?" asked Tara.

"Since today is the first day of school we are going to talk about our selfs" said Ms. Fulton.

**Recess.**

Ms. Fulton was watching the children play it was her turn to watch the recess thing she didn't really enjoy was this meant she had to watch tons of little kids who could end up hurt but luckly she wasn't alone.

"So which brat gave you the most trouble so far?" asked Barken.

"The little red head over there" said Ms. Fulton pointing at Kim.

"Ah Possible what she do?" asked Barken.

"Nothing I can't get her to talk I had the kids talk about themselfs but she was as queit as the grave, by the way how do you know her?" asked Ms. Fulton.

"I used to date her mother in High School, her father and I fought in the Gurf War, also on every Saturday we play poker, besides her mothers a brain surgon while her father is a rocket scientist" said Barken.

"She never said anything other then one word answers" said Ms. Fulton.

The teachers contiuned to talk while only paying attention to those in their field of vision.

**Meanwhile.**

Kim was sitting under a large oak tree drawing pictures in the dirt when 3 kids walked over two were in her class so she knew who they were but the other one was from a diffrent class so she had no idea who he was.

"See what I tell you fire hole is being werid playing with dirt" said Brick.

"What's fire hole mean?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know my big brother says it when he see's a red head" said Brick.

"So Tony what do you think of this freakazoid?" asked Bobby.

"I think she's in the spot I want let's make her move" said Tony.

"The other two agreed, Tony grabbed Kim by one of her pigtails pulling her to the ground. Kim didn't respond to what Tony did. She just got up dusted her self off and walked away. This made them mad so they went after her. Tony pushed Kim down pulling her pigtails wanting her to beg him to stop just like his sister would do but it never came. Kim had gotton free and was again trying to get away. Brick and Bobby started throwing rocks at her after Tony pushed her down again. Kim started to cry.

"Hey leave her alone you jerks didn't your mothers ever tell you not to hit girls" said Ron.

"Aw shut up loser" said Brick.

Brick threw a rock at Rons face. The rock never made contact becasuse in the blnk of an eye Ron had caught it but only two people saw what he did the frist was someone unseen in the oak tree and the other was Kim herself. Ron threw the rock right back at Brick which knocked him to the ground.

"So you going to leave her alone or do I need to beat you both up?" asked Ron.

All three of them ran away.

"Thanks" mumbled Kim.

"Hey why didn't you defend yourself?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

During class you switched between sitting tiger stlye and Mantis style" said Ron.

"Oh right" mumbled Kim.

"Do you know those types?" asked Ron.

"I learned Tiger style last yeat, Ionly know the basics for mantis" said Kim.

"So you wanna be friends?" asked Ron.

"I quess so" said Kim.


	2. Chapter 2 The website

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Your making a website for what?" asked Kim.

"I'm offering my services such as washing cars, shovling snow, raking leafs, pet sitting, house sitting, garage,attic,or basement cleaning, yard work in general, oh and babysitting" said Ron.

"Oh what's this?" asked Kim.

Rad had been hanging out with Kim since PreK so he was able to hear her quiet voice over all other noises.

"That's the person selector you can choose between anyone you want for the job there's me, Bonnie, Tara, Ned, Kitty, oh and you" said Ron.

"Why me?" asked Kim

Ron knew Kim was asking how she got there not why she was there.

"Ms. Herts said it would be good to add you as you are responsible and the others thought it was a good idea" said Ron.

Kim didn't answer she only stared at the computer.

"Your not mad are you?" asked Ron.

Ron was not sure as to why he just asked Kim how she felt she never showed any emtion of any kind.

"I have a job" said Kim.

Ron opened the email under her name and sure enough it was a request for babysitting, from Mrs. Nelling someone Kim had babysat for a while ago.

"Hey we got a rule half of what you earn you put in this box which we use to buy supplies" explained Ron.

"Oh ok" said Kim her usual response.

"Ron is it true your trying out for the football team?" asked Kim.

"Mmh oh yeah I am" said Ron.

"Oh ok" said Kim

Ron looked at his bestfriend wondering if she would ever one day say how she felt about anything.

"Did you finish snake figting stlye yet?" asked Ron.

It took 5 mintues before Kim would ever answer a question about her self.

"I completed it a month ago" said Kim

"How many is that now?" asked Ron.

"This would makw 16 now" said Kim 5 mintues later.

"Including Mantis?" asked Ron.

"Yes" was all Kim said.

**Friday.**

"Oh good your here you know the run of the place have fun Kim" said Mrs. Nelling.

Kim just looked at the women with out a word.

"Honey did I forget something?" asked Mr Nelling.

"Sure did it's your job to tell Kim where we are going" said Mrs. Nelling.

"No not that something far more important" said Mr. Nelling.

"You'll figure it out later now tell Kim so we can go" said Mrs. Nelling.

"We are going out to a fancy resturant, then either dancing or a movie, it's either for an anaversay, a birthday, or a promotion" said Mr. Nelling.

Kim and the boys watched some tv, ate dinner, then a snack, after they ate they decided to play hide and seek. This is when things went wrong. Kim was walking around the house looking for the boys when she noticed that a door was open. This door was never open as Kim knew Mr. Nelling never aloud anyone to go in there, She also knew that the boys were always up to no good so she went in to find them.

Kim was trying to find a light switch in the dark room when she touch something that felt like a switch but before she could turn on the lights as the other part of the object was rock like and it was now glowing. Kim did not know what was going on as she felt an eletric like pain which mean what ever was attacking her was attacking her nerves. From behind the couch in the living room the boys could see a bright white light along with hearing a cackling sound.

**1 Minute to late 30 minutes ago.**

"Honey did you make the reservations?" asked Mr. Nelling.

"Of course dear oh honey look at that a young man opening a door for a young women" said Ms. Nelling.

Mr. Nellings eyes went wide in panic.

"Oh shit I left the blast door open!" shouted Mr. Nelling.

Mr. Nelling turned the car around so fast no one was able to tell if he had been headed in the opposite direction to begin with.

Ring! Ring! "Hello this isn't a...Betty I'm sorry I accidently...What happened!...I don't know some explosive compounds, a few mystic artifacts, rare metals...energy sources? um 3 an atomic rat, a super atom and a...cosmic stone fragment that's all I...Who was it...Kim why she Knows the rules...yes I forget until a little bit ago...are you sure I can't use GJ lawyers...both of them...thanks Betty" said Mr. Nelling.

"Honey what happened?" asked Mrs. Nelling.

"I left the safe room door open Kim went in thinking the boys were in there, she accidently touched the cosmic stone fragment which resulted in a light show that was brought to GJ attention as soon as it hit police radio, now both her parents want to sue and GJ won't help in this case oh by the way they are noe testing Kim for any sign of the the Go gene" said Mr. Nelling.

"Great she was the best and only babysitter that was willing to watch our monsters now you get to spend days finding a reliable baby sitter oh until then then you will be on the couch" said Mrs. Nelling.

**3 days later.**

Kim woke up and imediatly shut her eyes as it seemed she had forgot to turn of her lights when she felt a gust of wind which confused as her room had only one window which was on the roof but what caused her even more confusion was that people were talking right out side her door in the hallway but the thing was no way people could be in the hall by her door as her room was in the attic and her door was a trapdoor. Kim sat up in bed with her eyes open looking around the room. It took a few minutes to kick in but she soon realized she was in a hospital room. Since Kim's mom was a docter Kim knew a bit about hospitals. Kim looked around for the nurse call device then when she found it she pressed the button.

"Oh good your awake are you hungry Kim?" asked Nurse Kiljoy a person who knew Kim well enough to know when she spoke.

"Yes please" said Kim.

"Don't worry honey I'll call your mom" said Nurse Kiljoy.

Kim looked around the room wondering if her mom at anytime during her second pregnacy had ever stayed in this room. A few mintues later Nurse Kiljoy came back with some food she handed Kim she then opened the door to let Kim's family in. James hugged his only daughter tightly but the suddenly let go. Kim was confused.

"Geez Kimmie cub your as cold as ice" said James.

Ann gave Kim a hug only to see what James was talking about.

"Oh Kim your friend Ron saved two people last night" said Ann.

Kim looked amazed.

"Ron walked in and hugged Kim.

"Wow your freezing" said Ron.

Kim then touched her arm but felt nothing. Her parents just laughed.

"Hey Kim I got a surpirse for you" said Ron.

kim made a sour face becasue she did not like surpirses. Ron waved some people in. The surprise was the super hero group Team Go. Kim was a big fan of Team Go especially one particular member. Everyone who knew Kim knew about her collection of Team Go stuff. Hego, Mego, and the Wego's all walked in waving at Kim.

"She don't look happy to see us" said Mego.

Kim was happy to see them she was just upset that Shego was not there.

"What was that?" asked Hego.

He saw her talking he just didn't here her.

"Oh she want's to know where Shego is" said Ron.

Betty walked in after catching the last part of what the girl had asked walked over to Hego whispering in his ear.

"So help me Hego if you tell her the truth I will make you disappear" said Betty.

"Shego's on a sercet misson" said Hego.

Kim just nodded but she had heard what Betty said the thing was that Kim had really good hear due to her time spent with a tiger master.

"So Ms Possible as of right now has a lower body tempature then normel humans, her's is now -10 so if anyone would touch her they would feel it but she would be fine if she walked into warm or hot climates" said a GJ Scientist.

Kim held up her cup obviously annoyed at something.

"Do you want more water?" laughed James but then he looked at the cup of frozen water.

"Is this supposed to happen to happen?" asked James.

"Amazing it's frozen solid do you mind if I see your food?" asked the scientist.

Kim had finished eating so she pushed her plate to him.

"All of it's ice cold did you notice a diffrence?" asked the scientist.

Kim held up 2 fingers but then she swicthed to 3 confused.

"There is a time limit of 2 to 3 mintues intresting Betty in order for her to drink something liquid she's going to need special cups" said the scientist.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Wade

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"The others quit when people started asking for things other then what's posted but your going to stay?" asked Ron.

Kim just nodded. **Beep! Beep!** The teens looked at the computer to see a new meesage not one for help but one asking to web chat.

"What do you think Kim?" asked Ron

Kim just shrugged her shoulders another of her usel responses. Ron clicked on Yes and African American boy apread on the screen.

"Hi" said Ron.

Kim just waved.

"Hello Ron Stoppable and uh who's she?" asked the kid.

"Oh this is Kim Possible my best friend" said Ron.

"Oh ok my name is Wade Load and I want to be your tech master I could keep track of your website and let you know when something big is going down" sid Wade.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because you could become so busy you don't have time to check the computer or I could check, keep it updated and make sure everything runs smoothly" said Wade.

"Ok sure why not by the way how old are you?" asked Ron.

"I'm 10 but I've been to college" said Wade showing them his diploma's.

"Nice so how are we going to keep in contact with you?" asked Ron.

"I"m working on a communication device which I'll send to you in about a week" said Wade.

"A what?" asked Ron.

Wade was confused he thought Ron was talking to him but he seemed to be talking to Kim who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"What she say?" ased Wade.

"Oh sorry she called the communication device a Roncom" said Ron.

"Is she telapathic?" asked Wade.

"No she's not she just doesn't speak as loud as everyone else with her you really have to listen" said Ron.

"Has she always been like that" asked Wade.

"For as long as I have known her which was since Pre K" said Ron.

"Quick question my thermal scanners only show you and her hands what's going on?" asked Wade.

Kim looked like she was laughing and Wade could see that she was wearing gloves.

"Oh that's because Kim's normel body tempature is -10 those gloves she is wearing to keep her from freezing her food and drinks when she touches them" said Ron.

"Wow ok I'll see you in a few days" said Wade signing off.

"So I'm spending the weekend over at your house you wanna go for a walk before we go over there?" asked Ron.

Kim handed him his coat.

**Sometime later.**

"So you have no idea what is in the mystery meat at school?" asked Ron.

KIm shook her head.

"Dang I really thought Larry would know" said Ron.

"Maybe Wade will know" said Kim.

"Nah it's fine I'm going to take this as a sign that it's better not to know" said Ron.

Kim really didn't care as she made her own lunch so did Ron but no one could tell who's was more unhealthy as Kim brought bascily frozen food to school and Ron ate what ever he wanted. As they were walking they noticed noises coming from the bank thet just passed. Kim looked at the bank in confusion.

"What's wrong Kim?" asked Ron.

"Why does Middleton have 5 banks all on the same street?" asked Kim.

"No idea but but I think someone is robbing this one" said Ron.

Kim looked him waiting for the plan.

**5 mintues later.**

"Hurry up I don't got all day" shouted a bank robber.

The bank teller scared out of his mind rushed to fill the bag.

"Now don't anyone get any idea's this is a speacil bomb it will only go off if I say the code words" said the bank robber in the middle of the bank.

"I've got an idea but it has nothing to do with this bank or you" said Ron emerging from the darkness.

The three bank robbers all loked at Ron whith their guns aimed at him.

"How did yopu get in here" demanded Bomb bank robber.

"Oh I walked of course" said Ron.

"Hey #3 put this fool with the other hostages" said #1 (bomb guy)

Ron just stood there ignoring them.

"#3 get your ass over here now!" shouted #1.

Ron checked his watch. #1 looked back to where #3 was but only saw that his coded bombs were no longer on any hostage. He then looked over at #2 who was just as confused. #1 looked back at Ron who was still there. #1 and #2 both fired on Ron who fell down dead from gunshot wounds.

"Hurry up we need to get out of here" said #1

"Uh boss what is that?" asked #2.

#1 looked back at Ron only to see a bubbling green pile of goo.

"#2 lets go we need to get out of here" said #1 heading for the exit.

"Sorry 2 and 3 can't play today as they are still sleeping" said Ron appearing right in front of#1.

The man hoping this child was lying turned around to see Kim sitiing on top of 2 and 3 who were out cold.

"Alpha nugget tramoline!" shouted #!.

The girl had sad something but #1 could not here it.

"She said she already disabled them and you owe her a new synthodrone" said Ron.

The man turned around only to be knocked out cold by a punch to the face from Ron.

"Dirty punch Ronald" said Kim giggling.

Ron Rolled his eye's knowing full well that Kim thought dirty was a funny word and would say it anytime she could.

**10 mintues later.**

The police had arived and were arestinjg the bank robbers while the bank manager thanked Team Stoppable.

"Stoppable, Possible I'm officer Funreal (move e in front of r) I need you both to write down what happened here so I can write the report also I get the the feeling we're going to know each other very well" said the officer.

Then Chanel 42 showed up which annoyed both cops and prisoners.

"My name is Linda Bumdlond with Chanel 42 news I am at the scene of a failed bank robbery where 2 young teens took on 3 fully armed grown men. Their names are Ronald Dean Stoppable, and Kimberly Ann Possible. Ron Stoppable is the youth who just over 3 weeks ago saved Mr. Keven Bermount, and Jeffy Techdis. Ms. Possible is a young kung fu master setting the record for learning the most kung fu stlyes at such a young age. We have the hero's with us now" said the reporter.

The ladt stuck the microphone in their faces.

"What made you decide to help these people why not stay out of it?" asked Linda.

"Becasue to leave those people like that is wrong and we want to help protect those who can't protect themselfs" said Ron.

"We have reports that a synthodrone was used where did you get one?" asked Linda.

People could tell Kim was speaking but no heard her.

"What did she say?" asked Linda.

"Sorry Kim's not much of a speaker but she was the one who created that Synthodrone" said Ron.

"She created a fully functional synthodrone?" asked Linda surpirsed.

"Yeah she built it she has her own recipe" said Ron.

"So what do you call yourselfs?" asked Linda.

Ron and Kim talked it over.

"We are Team Stoppable" said Ron proudly.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

...and the Mad Dogs win!" shouted the Announcer.

"Mad Dogs, Mad Dogs, Mad Dogs are best, Mad Dogs are stronger, Mad Dogs are winners!" shouted the Cheerleaders.

Kim was sitting outside the school waiting for Ron was the quarterback and Bonnie his girlfriend who was head cheerleader. A old man walked over sitting down on the bench resting him self.

"You a cheerleader young lady?" asked the old man.

"No I don't have the voice for it or the abilty to hang out with people who keep telling mke to do something with my hair" said Kim.

"Well you have a pretty voice mabey if you spoke up more" said the old man.

Kim was surpirsed most people who didn't know her never herad her when she spoke.

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Kim.

"Oh I'm not waiting for anyone I just came over here to see the score" said the old man.

"Why did you over to this side of the building besides the game ended 45 mintues ago" said Kim.

"Enjoy your life young lady one day you could lose everything" said the old man.

"What do you...Old man where'd you go?" asked Kim confused.

The old man had vanished and Kim never heard him leave

"Sorry for making you wait so long Kim" said Bonnie coming out of the school with Tara right behind her.

Ron came out a few mintues later.

"So Kim what team did you join?" asked Tara.

Kim stuck her tongue out at Tara.

"Oh come on Kim we all know you joined a team we just don't know which" said Bonnie laughing.

"She joined the swim team" said Monique walking over.

"How?" asked Ron, Bonnie, and Tara at the same time.

Kim gave her a dirty look.

"Didn't want them to know huh?" asked Monique.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I didn't join the swim team I joined the tech club" said Kim.

"Aren't you smart enough already icy?" asked Bonnie.

Kim was confused.

"Oh! I mean I joined the language club" said Kim.

"Kim why is it when I see you it seems like you are wearing less and less?" asked Tara.

Kim was wearing thin shorts and a baby T.

"Well you would to if everything was freakinghot all the time" said Kim.

"But it's 35 degrees out" said Bonnie wraping her coat around her self.

"What ever let's go I have better things to do" said Kim

Kim had gotten up and walked away.

"The older we get the more irratated she seams what's going on?" asked Monique.

"Guys I don't thing Kim is able to cope to temp change very well" said Ron.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"What's the hit Wade?" asked Ron.

"Where's Kim?" asked Wade.

The screen then went split screen as Kim had picked up her Roncom.

"A devcie that turns light into energy was just stolen from a research lab I have a video here" said Wade.

**The video.**

The screen went blank for a few seconds then a darkened lab appeared. After 3 mintues a green glow could be seen from a corner, then a metal clanging/crashing sound. A thief clad in green and black cat suit emerged from the corner. The thief walked over to the safe then with a glowing green finger melted the safe door, removed the device, then fryed the camara.

"Our thief has been tracked back to Antartica sounds like Kim's element" said Wade.

"It would be if that was not my hero Shego" said Kim.

Everyone could here the dissapointment on her voice.

**Some time later.**

"Boss the other Henchmen and I want to know if you'll turn up the heat we're freezing in here" said a henchmen.

"Put on more clothes" said Drakken not paying attention to this man.

"Sir if we put on any more we won't be able to move" said the henchmen.

"Hey Drakken I got the device you wanted" said Shego walking in.

"Set it down on table please" said the evil scientist forgeting the henchmen.

"So how's this going to work?" asked Shego.

"It will absorb the aurora borealis a natural light source turning it into pure energy which I can use to power some bases, a couple of death rays, and increse your power 20 time over" said Drakken.

"Sir about the heat?" asked the henchmen.

"Go away I never built an air control system in this place" said Drakken.

"Why the hell not it's cdold we need it you don't the same thing that makes you friking crazy protects you from the cold and Shego has a body tempature of 200 degrees this is not fair to us!" shouted the henchmen.

"What's he going on about?" asked Shego.

"Nothing now" said Drakken.

Drakken killed the man with a laser pointer. The man fell down to the ground with a smoking burn mark on his forhead. Two other henchmen came in and removed his body.

"Shego remove the vermain from the air vents please" said Drakken.

Shego smirked she knew Drakken was crazy but she also knew that this man was far more aware of his surroundings then any one would truly know, she also knew that there were no rats in the ventalation. Shego threw a plasma ball at the part of the vent Drakken was pointing at. When the vent hit the ground a blond boy and a red haird fell out. Both of the villens were taken back by the girls clothing. Thin shorts and a tank top in the middle of Antartica during an ice storm.

"Who are you children!" demanded Drakken.

"We're team Stoppable this is Kim Possible and I am Ron Stoppable" said the blond child.

SHego knew who they were after all she watched the news.

"Are you related to James Possible, rocket scientist, inventor of neron technolgy?" asked Drakken.

"Yes" said Kim.

"Did he marry Betty Director or Ann Killagen?" asked Drakken.

"Ann" said Kim.

"Good Bettys as carzy as I am" said Drakken.

"You can here her?" asked Ron.

"Yes my hearing is perfect" said Drakken.

"Hey pumpkin why are you so underdresses in waether like this?" asked Shego.

"What do you mean it's lovly out there I should have worn a bikini" said Kim.

That one casued the adutls some major confusion.

"Are you sure your not Betty's child your as loony as she is" said Drakken.

"I'm sure" said Kim.

That's when Drakken noticed his C.P.T. Drakken used this to see where Shego was in case she needed back up.

"Drakken I'm right here" said Shego angry and confused.

That's when he handed her the device. Shego was slightly confused but even more so since near her green dot was a white dot.

"That's impossible you keep the cosmic fragments well hiden and protected" said Shego.

"GJ had one remember" said Drakken.

"Which one of you have the cosmic powers and what are they?" asked Shego.

"Popcicle" said Rufus.

"X.2.7 is that you?" asked Drakken.

"No Cheese" said Rufus.

"Never mind said Drakken.

"My powers are sort of limited my core temp is -10, I freeze everthing I touch with in seconds and anyone who touches me to long gets frostbite" said Kim.

"Shego get rid of Frosty while I take care of Mr. Stoppable" said Drakken.

Shego ignited her hands and attacked with a firey hi punch. Drakkens eyes glowed with a sinister re as energy beams shot from them. The Henchmen were speechless they did not know he could do that but now they under stood why Jack Hench said working with him was a honer and why he made them sign death waviers.

"Your file says nothing about that" said Ron.

"My file doesn't say a whole lot" said Drakken.

Drakken was now fighting with a broad while Ron was using a shield and a cutless they had gotton off the wall. Shego used a swift kick which hit Kim sending her into a wall.

"Stop holding back princess!" roared Shego.

Kim was surpirsed by that comment most people never knew she was holding back.

"You wouldn't hold back with a master so don't do it with me" said Shego.

"Actuly I hold back with my masters but not as much as I do with normel people" said Kim.

Shego was surpirsed by this as the girl was being honest.

"Don't hold back ever do you understand me" said Shego.

"But I could hurt someone very badly" said Kim.

"In this field of good guy v's bad guy you never hold back becasue the bad guys are not looking to hurt but to kill" said Shego.

Kim punched Shego in the face sending her across the room into some crates, Shego got up wiping some blood off her face.

"Good had I been a normel humam that would have killed me but Go's are far stronger then most people and you were still holding back" said Shego.

"I hold back 97% of my abiltys but when I punched you I was holding back 87%" said Kim.

Shego's jaw dropped as this girl was telling the truth. Ron had over heard knowing the answer to his question about why she never defended her self. When Ron was distracted Drakken shot Ron with a stun gun freezing him in place. Drakken checked his machine.

"Shego we have what we came for time to go" said Drakken hiting self distruct.

Shego leg sweeped Kim then elbowed the top of her head. She then ran over to the escape pod leaving wih Drakken. Kim a little dazed grabbed Ron and Ran outside before the building exploded. The shock wave sent them both flying landing 30 minutes apart from each other.

**meanwhile.**

Wade tried many times to reach the two hero's eventuly givibng up and calling GJ who wen to find them.

"Oh no oh no what do you think happened to them?" asked Ron's mom.

"We just have to keep up hope" said Ron's father.

Ann shused as they were trying to hear what James and Betty were talking about. James came out a feew mintues later annoyed.

"James honey what's wrong?" asked Ann.

"The Kids are some where in Antartica after facing off with Shego and Drakken" said James.

"How last I checked he was in the highest form of incaration" said Ron's father.

"Apperently someone signed the wrong papers" said James.

**Antartica.**

"Kim wake up" said a voice.

Kim opened her her eyes to see the old man from the night of the game.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kim.

"Visiting like I said now get up" said the old man.

"Am I dead?" asked Kim.

"No now get up before Ron is" said the old man.

"I'm as cold as out here I"ll just kill him faster" said Kim

"Young one you are far more powerful then you give yourself credit for now get up and save Ron" said the old man.

"But you told me I could lose everything why?" asked Kim.

"Not yet young one not yet" said the old man walking off into the storm.

Kim got up looking around only to see nothing so Kim closed her eyes focusing on her abilty to find cold sources only this time using it find heat sources. Behind her was a large heat sources that she knew to be the burning building but to her left was another souce a large one and a small one. Kim smiled she found Ron and Rufus. Kim ran over to see Ron was still frozen in place and he was also unconscious and Rufus was freezing.

Kim put her hands on Ron's chest focusing trying to use the gloves to heat up Ron when Kim felt odd. Kim was getting colder this surpirsed her.

"Kim make toasty" said Rufus no longer shivering.

"Are you warm?" asked Kim

"Hot nice hot!" said Rufus.

Kim saw a snow flake melt 3 inches above Ron's head.

"Hey Kim how are you?" asked Ron.

"I feel cold but I'm good" said Kim.

"You may not belive this but I'm seeing all the snow going into you" said Ron.

"How do you feel?" asked Kim.

"Like I'm in a sauna" said Ron.

Four search lights landed on them 5 mintues later GJ soliders came down to collect them.

**1 hour later.**

"So why can't we see our children?" asked Ron's father.

"Well the amature...uh I mean Ms. Possible was giving off high levels of pure cosmic radation and we need to make sure there is no chance of leakage" said Will Du.

None of the parents belived him. Ann grabbed the man by his ear pulling out a scaple.

"Tell us the truth or I preform a lobotemy right here right now" said Ann.

Will Du gulped in fear.

"Kim converted matter into energy which she used to in case Ron and Rufus in a bubble of heat which also decressed her core tempature to about -75 we think she did this using the thermo gloves" said Will

"SO why can't we see our Kids?" asked Ron's mother.

Will Du had no answer but he snapped to attention when he saw Betty.

"Will why on earth are they still out here?" asked Betty.

"Will held up some papers which Agent Lars took to look over.

"How the hell did you become #1 you idoit these papers are from when Kim frist got here powers" said Agent Lars.

Betty gave Will the 'we will talk later' look.

A docter came out of the lab.

"Ma'am it seems those gloves are connected to what did, she took in the cold which is how her normel -10 went even farther down as she pushed the cold into the gloves turning it into heat which she used on Mr Stoppable, also that was not cosmic radiation but soler energy" said the docter.

"Are they all back to normel?" asked Betty.

"Yes" said the docter.

Everyone went in to the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Excange

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Ron something bad is going to happen today" said Kim.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"I ate popcorn" said Kim

Everyone around them gave Kim a scared look.

"Ah man" said Ron.

"I thought you hate popcorn" said Tara.

"I do" said Kim.

"Why is it when you eat popcorn why is it something bad always happens?" asked Felix.

"How should I know" said Kim.

Barken walked right up to them.

"Oh crud" said Monique.

"Audatorim now!" yelled Barken.

"You had to eat popcorn" said Ron.

**30 mintues later.**

...So meet our exchange student Hatoka Yushi" said Barken.

A kid on a motercycle burst through the door, drove around Barken then stopped removing his helmet.

"Always a showboat for the girls" said Ron.

Everyone had heard him say this confusing statement wondering if Ron knew this guy they all looked at Hatoka for a response.

"Of course Master Stoppable-san" said Hatoka bowing.

Ron bowed back.

"The person who will be going to Japan is Ron Stoppable" said Barken trying to regain control.

"Great now I gotta save the world by my self" said Kim.

Ron just laughed.

**At the airport.**

"Stoppable-san Sensei said this is about the Lotus blade and that you have to do it now" said Hatoka.

"I understand so how close is Monkey Fist to finding the Yano?" asked Ron.

"Not even close" said Hatoka.

Thank you for passing this on" said Ron.

Ron walked on to the plane saying goodby to his loved ones as he would be gone for a month.

"Hello Possible'san I've heard a lot about you" said Hatoka.

"Not intrested" said Kim.

"No no I'm hitting on you that I am saving for the more warm flesh type I was trying to tell you that I will be helping you on any mission you will encounter" said Hatoka.

Kim didn't know what was worse a perverted ninja or Will Du a handsome ass who was worse then a bumbling sidekick.

"Wait" Kim thought to herself. "Did I just call Will Du handsome but I don't like hime like that...or...do I aw man I need someone to talk to"

"So missons with you with fun" said Kim sarcasticly.

**1 week later Japan.**

"Good Ronald-san you control over both both the Lotus Blade and the mystic monkey power is amazing" Said Sensei.

"Master quick question" said Ron.

"Anything my child" said Sensei.

"You told me not to tell anyone outside the school about the MMP or the Lotus Blade but what about Kim she's been my best friend since pre k can't I tell her?" asked Ron.

"Mmh let the elders medatate on this we shell let you know in the morning let us borrow that braclet it has postive energy which will help us see her" said Sensei.

**The next day.**

"Master you look ill what is wrong?" asked Yori.

"Nothing I am fine Ronald becareful of what you tell Kimberly she has a inner darkness that has yet to be conwured" said Sensei.

"Theres something else isn't there?" asked Ron.

"Her spirit guide would not show its self it even forced us away when it found out it we were there" said Sensei.

"Imposible no spirit is strong enough to repel 5 masters and thier spirit guides" said Yori.

"What spirits were there?" asked Ron.

"A dragon,a lion, a eleaphant, a baskalis, and mine a horse" said Sensei.

"With all that power theres no way you should not have repelled" said Yori.

"What if we fot 5 more masters, and Yori and I hepled?" asked Ron.

"Her spirit guide casued us physcal pain forabout 30 mintues" said Sensei.

"Do you think there is a chance that Kim already knows her guide?" asked Ron.

"There is a chance that her guide has visted her in the physcal plane" said Sensei.

Both Ron and Yori did a double take.

"Sensei?"asked A ninja.

"What is it young one?" asked Sensei.

"A man made of spiders dropped this off" said the ninja handing Sensei a letter.

Sensei opened the letter reading it disbelife clouding his eyes with every line.

"Master who is it from?" asked Yori.

"Kim's spirit guide it say that it did not like are intrusion upon its space, that learning about Kim is onething entering ones space uninvited is rude but he will forgive us, also if we don't Hatoka back here soon he will be on the reciving end of a new abilty Kim is learning oh she also wants you to know she said hi Ron" said Sensei.

"Kim has talked to her spirit guide" said Yori happy.

"This is one powerful spirit" said Master Knu.

"hey it says that he will revel himself in time" said Ron.

"Ron-san you should pack we do not want to lose Hatoka" said Sensei.


	6. Chapter 6 Frosty

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Games up Camil Leon" said Ron.

"Hench guys get them" said Camil.

"Why are they helping her rob the failed inventions of evil museum?" asked Kim.

"No idea" said Ron.

"I'll get the shapeshifting wannabe" said Kim.

Ron answered by punching a henchmen into a wall.

Kim jumped over a henchmen,rolled under another then used a third as a spring borad landing on Camil.

"Got you now loser" said Kim blocking a punch to the face.

"Get off me you frosty slut" said Camil.

"What did you call me blondie" said Kim angry.

"A frosty slut that's why you can't get a boyfrind...Oh! your a dyke I've should have seen it" said Camil.

Kim was face to face with Camil now.

"What the hell did you say" growled Kim.

"Your a lesbian I should have seen it I mean seriously look at you, no boyfriend, you talk real quite, you play with Shego all the time, and just look at how your laying on me" said Camil.

"I will freeze you solid" said Kim.

Camil did something that surpirsed Kim. Camil kissed her full on the lips. Kim fell back in surpise.

"You taste nothing like Shego" said Camil.

Kim was in Shock so she never noticed when she was hit in the face. Camil knew she had had gotton the upper hand so she punched and kicked like someone who never took a fighting lesson. She had gotton in 5 hits before Kim came to her senses then she kicked Camil across the room.

"Did you like the kiss of an experinced women frosty?" asked Camil.

"The henchmen and Ron all turned to look at Kim who was blushing a very cute look on her.

"Um can we call this a day I would like to live" said a henchmen.

"Yes lets go!" said Ron bolting for the door.

NO one liked the look on each of the womens faces, Camil had a predatory smile and Kim well it was a good thing looks don't kill.

"Bring it Frosty" said Camil sudctivly.

"Die!" said Kim.

"Can't wait to taste every inch of you like I did Shego" said Camil.

**Sometime later.**

When Betty walked in Camil was laying on a strecher with a black eye, 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured pelvis, and a bloody nose.

"You kissed her didn't you?" asked Betty.

"Yeah but it was so worth it" said Camil.

"Get her out of here" said Betty.

Kim was being looked over as she had been hit a with beam by one of the inventions.

"Madum uh the adatudantor is in there" said Will Du.

"So why are you tellimg me?" asked Betty.

"It has been fired just recently" said Will Du.

"Have you told the doctors yet?" asked Betty.

"No I have not" said Will.

"Why not she could become another Shego at any moment" said Betty.

"I already informed Stoppable I just thought it would be best to observe her just in case she wa hit by something else" said Wil.

"That's good thinking" said Betty.

**3 days later.**

"Mom can I get a hair cut?" asked Kim.

Ann and Janes shared a look at this as this was not a normel Kim question, and they had been informed of what happened.

"What kind of haircut do you want?" asked James.

"This one" said Kim.

Kim held up a picture of a women with a short and spiky haircut. James wrote this down as well on a little book he was keeping to observe Kim currently.

"Are you sure you want that hair cut?" asked Ann.

"Yes it took months to weigh the pros and cons" said Kim.

James wrote this down. Many people who knew Kim knew she was a long thinker. Thinking not only about the idea but the benafits and consquences.

"Then lets go Honey do you have any money?" Ann asked trying to see just how far Kim thought.

Kim held up $20 so Ann took her daughter as she herself was already going.

**At GJ lab.**

"What do you have?" asked Betty.

"Kim was in fact hit with adatudantor" said the scientist.

"Good we have unit's ready to pounce if need be" said Will Du.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about" said the scientist.

"Nothing to worry about the last time a member of Team Stoppable was hit by that device we had to raise the threat level just becasue of Zorbox!" yelled Betty.

"Yes I know but there's a big diffrence now" said the scientist.

"OH really how?" asked Will sarcasticly.

"Ron was hit when the device was set on high Kim was hit when it was set to extreamly low" said the scientist.

"So nothing is going to happen?" asked Betty.

"No something is going to happen her personality is going to get a kick" said the scientist.

"How is that excatly?" asked Betty.

"Well she's going to be more out spoken, independent she might even gain better control over her powers, she could be more open and honest" said the scientist.

"Would her new personality be reponsble for asking someone out and getting a new hair cut?" asked Will checking his phone.

"That's very spacific but yes and why do you ask?" asked the scientist.

Will Du showed them his phone on it was a picture of Kim witha new hair cut and a quick letter asking him out next Saturday to Mr. Coffee house.

"Uh who knew Possible had a crush on you" said Betty trying not to laugh.

"Well that's intresting to say the least" said the scientist cracking up.

"Madem (snort) Director (ha) uh (ha,ha) Ron (snort) Stoppable and uh (ha,ha,ha) Wade Load (ha,ha,ah,ha) are (snort) on the line" said a GJ agent trying really hard not to laugh.

Betty knew why he was laughing.

"Who all know excatly?" asked Betty smiling.

The Agent burst out laughing.

"Uh (ha,ha,ha) the FBI, all of GJ, HenchCo, W.E.E, Team Unstoppable, Smarty Mart and the CIA" said the agent.

"Knows whay?" asked Will.

"That Frosty only asked you out after getting hit with adatudanator" said another Agent.

Ron appreed on the monitor.

They all want to know what your going to say" said Ron.

Will typed in yes.

"They also want to see how bad you screw up oh and Kim likes lavenders a lot so bring some" said Wade.

**The day of the date.**

**Ding dong! Ding dong!.**

To say Will was scared was a understatement he was so tarified that he his under his bed for 3 days in the fetal postion, sucking his thumb. Will had never actuly been on a date but then again most women out right refused to talk to him.

"Oh it's you" said James opening the door.

"Um yes I've come to take Kim out on our (gulp) date" said Will Du oh so nervesly.

"Come on in come have a seat" said James.

"Thank you sir you have a lovly home" said Will Du.

As Will walked past James he whispered into the the boys ear.

"Hurt her in anyway and I'll send you to a black hole" aid James.

Will Du kept walking but with renewed fear.

"It's so nice to meet you Will Du how are you?" asked Ann.

Will gave a quick peek over at James before anwsering.

"I'm fine also confused as to why Kim asked me out but fine" said Will.

"Here have some tea it will help you with your nerves" said Ann.

"Thank you" said Will taking the tea.

Will and Kim parents sat in silence as they waited for Kim. By the time Kim came down Will had finished half his tea. Kim was waering nice jeans and a sweater.

"You look nice but won't you be hot?" asked Will.

"Nope and thanks" said Kim.

"I want to take picture so stand togather" said Ann.

**20 mintues later.**

As the teens were leaving Ann stopped them.

"Sorry William your cooler let me fix it" said Ann.

"Thanks" said Will.

While Ann was fixing the coller she whispered into his ear.

"A black hole will just kill you but there are other things far more horriid in life that I could do to you" said Ann.

**10 mintues later.**

...it was easy all I had to do was apply some pressure, move it to the right angle and I could walk virtuly any where" said Kim.

"So that's why they don't work only fre...uh super powered individuels can use the suction gloves" said Will.

"So yeah super beings so Will waht do you think of Women as Spy's?" asked Will.

"Gloreafied slu...perfect infiltartiors" said Will.

"So how are you at cooking?" asked Kim changing the subject.

"I'm not very good but it's a womens pla...I mean I'm learning" said Will.

"You were about to say womens place weren't you" demanded Kim.

"No I was never going to say that" said Will.

"So you weren't going to say freaks, gloreafied sluts or womens place?" demanded Kim.

"I was never going to say them" said Will defending himself.

"Yeah you stopped you self which means you were thinking of this stuff" shouted Kim.

"I'm an officer of GJ your just an amature so back off little girl" said Will.

"I don't care if your the King of Denmark your a freaking chuganistic pig!" yelled Kim.

"Whatever frosty the snow hore" shouted Will.

"I know my parents threatened you but you shouldn't fear them as I have the power to make you lose limbs" said Kim.

Everyone in the coffee shop had bolted as the tempature in the room fell to artic cold.

"Yeah try it and you will end up in maxamium scurity prison so fast you won't know what happened" said Will.

Kim fired ice spikes from her body pinning Will to the wall. Kim walked over picking up Will's phone to call Betty.

"Betty it's Kim come pick up Du he's hanging around" said Kim.

**At GJ.**

"Ok who had the bet that the date would end with Will stuck to a wall and that the date would go badly after 35 mintues?" asked Betty.

"Oh that was Dementor" said an agent.

"Bring him up from the cells" said Betty.

A few mintues later Dementor was escourted up.

"You won the pool" said Betty passing him thw winnings.

"I knew he was bad I just didn't know how fast Kim would get angry" said Dementor.

Betty called Kims parents to let them know what happened.


	7. Chapter 7 everything

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Ron you should date Yori" said Kim.

"Why are you telling my man to date another women?" asked Bonnie.

Ron had no idea what was going on but since Kim got a personality upgrade she and Boonie had been at odds.

"I'm not talking about Brick" said Kim.

Ron had herad the rumors but you should never trust those.

"Oh are you jelous that I'm dating your best frind you dyke slut" said Bonnie.

"What I do with my girlfriend is my business and I've never cheated on her" said Kim.

"Those are rumors you of all people should know that" said Bonnie.

"Yeah but rumors aren't caught in the stairway making out with no shirt on" said Kim.

Ron was eyeing Bonnie with suspicion as what Kim was saying was not in the rumors.

"Your so desprete for attention that you will say anything won't you" said Bonnie.

"Ron Bonnie cheating on you wit Brick" said Kim showing him pictures on her phone.

"How dare you frosty the bimbo!" yelled Bonnie.

Bonnie lunged at Kim to attack but Monique stepped in the way socking Bonnie in the face.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend" said Monique.

"Kim how long have you known?" asked Ron.

"I just found out yesterday when someone sent me the pictures I didn't trust them so checked to see if they were photoshoped after that I beat the information out of Brick" said Kim.

"Bet that felt good" said Ron.

Kim didn't answeras she saw his expression. She knew he needed time alone.

"Bonnie me and you are done for good" said Ron walking away.

"So you want to tell your parents about us?" asked Monique.

"Yeah i don't want to lose you or Felix as well" said Kim.

**Some time later.**

"Mom dad can I talk to you please?" asked Kim nervese.

"About what dear?" asked Ann.

"Hipothicaly if I was a lesbian what would you do?" asked Kim.

"Aceapt you for you are and love you the same way we've always loved you hipothicly of course" said Ann smiling.

"Hypothicaly are you still dating Felix and both partners know?" asked James.

Kim's jaw dropped.

"You don't have mind reading powers do you?" ased Monique.

"Nope none what so ever" said James.

"Yes Kim we already know" said Ann.

"Tweebs?" asked Kim.

"Tweebs" said Ann.

"We just wanted to help you Kim because it is so wried seeing you so confused" said Jim.

Kim gave them a light hug.

"Kim's just confused about a lot of things" said Monique.

"I love both Monique and Felix I'm just confused on that" said Kim.

"Baby don't worry they both love you enough to be with you until you find out what you like" said Ann.

A canister burst through the front window and as soon as it landed began to emit a green gas they were all caught unaware. All of them fainted.


	8. Chapter 8 to lose

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Kim begin to wake up,the first sense to return was touch, she was on a hard metel floor. The second sense was sight, she was blinded by a bright light. Kim waited for her eyes to adjust before looking around. All she saw out side her source of light was darkness. A monitor begin to glow as it turned on.

"Ah good your awake Ms. Possible you may have heard of us we are the good show" said the figure on the monitor.

"I know who you are and what you do" said Kim

The good show was an organazation that kidnapped people for enterianment broadcasting all over the world frocing all other channels to shut down so they could force people to watch as they did horrible things to the ones they called stars. A halogram walked out starting the show.

"Hello world welcome to another instalment of the Good show our star today is Kim Possible partner to Ron Stoppable the real hero after all shee's just a side kick, any words for our beloved audience frosty?" asked the halogram.

Kim didn't respond to the machne.

"Oh is someone one cammra shy" mocked the halogram.

Kim just looked at the halogram hopimg that it was based of one of the people here.

"It seems Ms. Possible has made some enamys out of a rejected lover, an angry spy and a...a uh what is this...how do you prononce this...uh lets just say amutant" said the halogram.

"**My name is Lord Armaticlo get it right!"** yelled an evil voice.

A monitor turned on to revel Senor Senor Sr, Will Du, and Lord Armaticlo.

"I could have made you rich" said triple S.

"Yuck" said Kim.

"We'll see who freezes who's balls now" said Will Du.

"Pig" said Kim.

"You should have ruled the world with me for you are my future queen" said Lord Armaticlo.

"Nut case" sad Km.

"Hey how much are we getting paid for this?" askd the halogram.

"A lot enough that we can retire" said the figure.

"Rather work for Drakken" said the halogram.

The monitor of the 3 men turned off.

"Now we have a 3 challenges for Ms. Possible all are meant to break her we shell go in this order, Physical, Mental, and emtional breaking it is going to be one amazing show" said the halogram.

**Physical Breaking.**

"Releasing drones" said a computerized voice.

Machines came rushing out of a room all led by Will Du.

"I'm going to break you and I'm going to enjoy it" said Will Du.

Will Du kicked Kim in the face. The robots grabbed her by her arms and legs twisting them, while other robots began to smack her head and face, a few others began to punch her back and stomch. After 20 mintues they threw her roughly onto the ground then began to stomp on her.

"Hold her still I want to have some fun" said Will Du.

The robots stopped what they were doing while 4 robots held her firmly and securly. Will Du began to punch her in the face, he made it extra painful by waering bronze nuckles.

"Oh Ms. Possible I almost forgot all you have to say is uncle for when you want his to stop" said the Halogram.

Will Du pulled out a gun which he used to shoot her in the knee twice and once in the stomch.

"Remove the bullets" said Will.

A robot walked over to Kim sticking its fingers into each wound pulling the bullets out non to gently. Will Du then took out a knife stabbing Kim a couple of times in the stomch then he carved his name into her back and anus then aboce her vagina he carved the word slut. After he had the robots remove her clothing he began to whip her with a spiked tip to inflict extra arm. Then when he was done with that rubbed salt into all her open wounds.

"Lay her down I'm so taking what I deserve" said Will undressing.

"Uncle!" cried Kim.

Will was not listining he was going to take what he wanted but before he could get on top of her completly a robot stopped him.

"Move before I destory you" said Will.

"She has said Uncle she is broken no more is nescary" said the robot.

"I'll say when enough is enough" said Will

"No we should have stopped you 150 lashes ago when she cried uncle besides she needs medical attention" said the robot.

Will tired to get past the robots but they pervented him from going any closer then dragged him away and taking Kim to the infirmary.

"As you can see Ms. Possible has broken it took a while but we did it and Mr. Du was very eger to torture her, tune in tommorow for the mental breaking" said the halogram.

**Mental Breaking.**

"Hello welcome back today we shell mentaly break Ms. Possible the man responssble will be Lord Armaticlo so Ms Possible any comments?" asked the halogram.

When Kim didn't respond the halogram just laughed.

"Releashing drones" said a computerized voice.

The drones moved faster then Kim grabbing her then starped her down to a table.

"Do you want to kill me Ms. Possible?" asked Lord Armaticlo.

Kim didn't respond.

Lord Armaticlo pressed a button elctracuting Kim.

"Answer me when I'm not talking to you" said Lord Armaticlo.

Kim was scared she didn't know what to do

"7+7 answer or I zap" said Lord Amraticlo.

"14 7+7 is 14" said Kim.

"Wrong dumb dumb" said Lord Armaticlo pressing the button to zap Kim.

Lord Armaticlo continued to do this to Kim while the robots in the back round called her namesand untrue things but one robot one considered broken was saying some truly disturping things.

"You are not real just a frigment of someone else's imagination" "Your creators are real but you are not" "You have been abandoned inside a valut locked away until end time for you are nothing" "You are just a plaything for others amusment" "You have no free will for you are not real" "In other stories you hae been muitalated, killed, tortured, raped. experimented on zombified, slaughtered, eaten, turned into a slut for others to enjoy" "Your name is a play on words Kim Possible or impossible" "Your show cancled, classification cartoon, postion slave a slave to the mind" laughed the robot.

Eventuly Kim broke screaming Aunt instead of uncle for nearly an hour before she said Uncle.

**Emotional Breaking.**

"Today is the emtional breakage challenge this time there is no safty word there are no robots, today is about chocies, though none will kill her but the regret could" said the halogram.

People all over the world watching saw how painful and demeaning, the first 2 breakings were but from the way this was being descriped they feared the outcome of this one. Kim looked at the halogram in confusion.

"Today Ms. Possible you have four 4 chocies but you only one" said the halogram.

"The first choice is your family your parents are already helping the world advance and your brothers will shape the future of the world" said the figure.

A light flashed over Kim's family tied to chairs on a platform.

"The second would be your lovers" said the figure.

A light turned on over Monique and Felix who was tied down to a gurney.

"The third option will be heros" said the figure.

A light appred over the Go's brother, Betty and Ron.

"Now the last one is villens" said the figure.

A light popped on to revel Draken, Shego, Camil Leon, Duff Killagin, DNAmy, and Gemini.

"Now you have to choose who lives and who dies and to help you there are 4 levers clearly marked" said the Halogram.

A light apreadshowing everyone 4 marked levers. The Halogram disapred leaving Kim alone to think.

"You have 1 hour push lever forward to save and the other 3 back to drop" said the figure.

Kim began to cry.

"Kimberly drop us we are super villens by getting rid of us you will do the world a favor, and if you dropthe hero's new ones shell rise to take their place" said Drakken.

Everyone looked at Drakken knowing he wa right. Kim looked at the blue man in a new light.

"Ms. Possible you need to decide for if you don't then we shell drop all of them said the figure.

Kim's eyes begin to glow.

"No human you shell not" said a voice full of power.

"You want to tell us what to dothen you can watch as we drop all of them" said the figure pressing a button.

Even though he pressed the button that would drop them nothing happened.

"What's going on here!" demanded the figure.

"The hinges are frozen and there are pillers holding up the platforms" said the halogram.

Kim threw an icicle into the projector cutting off the halogram.

"Who the heck are you?" asked triple S.

"I am Anansi the spider god Kims animal guide" said the voice.

Now Ron knew how 5 powerful masters and thier even more powerful spirit guides were repelled by one guide no creature no matter their power or if they are legendary nothing is no match for a god. Ron sent this to Sensei.

The ropes fell away freeing them.

"Hostess of th good show prepare to die" said Anansi.

Kims body begin to spin faster and faster emiting low levels of cold and ice.

"Oh no this is bad" said Hego.

"Why is this bad?" asked Tim.

"Becasue that is the ultimate cosmic attack that will leave this entire area for 7 miles all around a frozen wasteland" said Mego.

"It will also change the climate zones by 30%" said Shego.

"How do we stop it?" asked Ron.

Hego aimed his hand at Kimwhile his siblings each put a hanh on his back adding their energy to his who then fired a multi colored beam at Kim who deflected it like it was nothing. Hego was exshusted.

"Do it again" said Duff.

"We can't it's a one hit wonder" said Shego.

"There might be another way" said Betty.

"What do you got sister?" asked Gemini.

"Love can tame the savage beast" said Betty.

"Love? I thought it was music" said DNAmy.

"You know what I mean" said Betty.

"Hego can you give us a lift?" asked Monique rolling thegurney over with Felix on it.

"Shego go with them" said Drakken.

"Are you as dumb as you are insane?" yelled Duff.

"No he's rightonce Hego throws them they aregoing to need a boost to get past the wind" said Ron

"Call Drakken stupid one more time and we'll have scottish melt" said Shego.

Duff backed off.

"Mego and Wegos put your hand on Hego it should work the same way you did that cosmic blast" said Drakken.

The brothers did as he instructed with the result that Hego felt more powerful. Hego picked up the gurney and throught it. As soon as they entered the wall of white the travlers grew cold the only thing keeping them warm was Shego who started using her hands like boosters when they began to lose momentum.

When they got closer Monique picked up Felix then jumped off te gurney both of them grabbing a hand. They both Kissed Kim on a cheek.

"Kim welove you please stop this you will kill millons if you do this" said Monique.

"We shell always love you Kim no matter what they do they can break you any way they want but they can't break our love" said Felix.

Kim's eyes stopped glowing returning to normel.

"Do...do you really mean that?" asked Kim.

Monique kissed Kim full on the lips.

"I mean it in fact will you merry me?" asked Felix pulling out a ring.

By now they were on the ground so tey all heard what he asked.

"What...what about Monique?" asked Kim.

"She paid for half the ring I'm asking for both of us" said Felix.

"Uh yes" said Kim kissing both her fiances.


	9. Chapter 9 Warmonga comes to town

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"My name is Warmonga I am on a quest to find the Great Blue I have tracked the power level of the Great Blue to your planet will you aid me in my searc?" asked the alien women.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you but I do know someone who can" sad the president.

"Please tell me it is not those fools Team Unstoppable they were beat by Information Bots which have no figthing capabilatys" said Warmonga.

"No their betters Team Stoppable" said the president.

"Who are they?" asked Warmonga.

The president handed her a file then picked up a phone.

"Get me Team Stoppable Ms. Warmonga needs their help" said the president.

Warmonga read the information on the team she was impressed with Rufus and Ron, Wade she wasn't her cup of tea he was a man with no face, she could care less about Kim from what she understood of earth she was nothing but she was intrested in the word cosmic that repeatedly poped up on the girls profile.

"How long will it take for theTeam Stoppable to show up?" asked Warmonga.

"Two hours 3 tops" said the president.

For the next few hours Warmonga gathered books to learn about this strange new world.

"Sir Team stoppable is here" said an aide.

"Good show them in" said the president.

The aide brought in Ron and Kim. Warmonga looked them over. Ron looked to be a sturdy strong male with hidden power. Kim was doing her best to appear non-gifted but Warmonga could taste just how physicaly strong she was it made Warmonga unhappy to see someone hold back such strangth. The mole rat gave off strange vibrations that Warmonga took to be intelagence.

"Mr. Stoppable, Mrs Possible glad to have you here did either of you get the wedding presents I sent?" asked the president.

They both said yes.

"Good I called you here today to help Warmonga find someone known to her people as the Great Blue" said the president.

"What is the Great Blue and how would we find whom it would it be?" asked Kim

"The Great Blue has a special energy signature that has never changed" said Warmonga.

"Is the Great Blue the color blue?" asked Ron.

"That would help but no" said Warmonga.

"But the Great Blue could have been on any planet even one where the inteligent race was blue" said Ron.

"Mmh good point all I know is the energy signature which brought me hear' said Warmonga.

**Booooom!**

Darkken and Shego burst into the room. Shego took out the secert service as they rushed in.

"Hand over the alien technolgy" demanded Drakken.

"Dude this is worse then a fedrel offense" said Ron.

Drakken pulled out his energy sword slicing downward, Ron blocked with the Lotus blade.

"Hey pumpkin eat flame" said Shego.

Shego jumped on Kim who rolled out the way. Kim kicked Shego in the stomch combined with her frost power. As Warmonga watched she could see Kim who was holding back but not as much was she did just a few minutes ago this angered her as her race belived that you should never hide your true potentel.

Warmonga heard a fimiler beep. She looked down at her scanner as it would beep on and off. At frist she thought it was Shego but she was using her power the whole time, Ron wasn't using enough energy to send enough information to the scanner. That's when she noticed that Kim who was using her power off and on just like scanners beeping. Warmonga punched Drakken who flew out the hole he came in, then she knocked Shego down throwing her out as well.

"Thanks for the help" said Ron.

"Mr president becasue the Great Blue is from earth and the fact my people seek allies we shell make a peace contract when our Ambassador arives" said Warmonga.

"Does that mean you already found the location of the Great Blue?" asked Ron.

"Yes but she was not what I was expecting" said Warmonga.

"No it can't be I'm not the Great Blue there's no way" said Kim.

Kim fell down on a chair looking stunned.

"Yes my dear you are Kim when my people come you must leave with us so our allies will have peace again you can bring your 2 mates with you, just please think about this" said Warmonga.

"I'll think about it how long do I have?" asked Kim.

"A year and a half" said Warmonga.

The alien women handed Kim some books she would need as the Great Blue.


End file.
